


A Nice Afternoon at the Uchihas

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dancing, F/F, F/M, Incest, Large Cock, MILFs, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Bolt has a little fun with his girlfriend Sarada and her wonderful mother. ONE-SHOT!





	A Nice Afternoon at the Uchihas

Boruto Uzumaki had been friendly with Sarada Uchiha since they were children. But when she blossomed during her time at the Ninja Aacademy, so did their relationship. And by their Jonin Exams, after they'd both turned 18, they were screwing on a regular basis. And their best friend Mitsuki was often around for some fun threesomes. He and Boruto were straight but they didn't mind screwing each other from time to time. About Boruto: He is the son of Konoha's Hokage, the legendary Naruto Uzumaki, who ended the Second Shinobi World War and the most powerful shinobi ever (yet he's still a Genin!). He often prided himself on that his dad is Hokage and used it as a ploy to sleep with an endless supply of the village's women (Mitsuki is the only dude he'll do).

Sarada's dad and Boruto's mentor Sasuke Uchiha went off on several missions for the village, so he wasn't around much. And her mom, Sakura, really liked Boruto and gave him plenty of private time with her daughter. So finding the right time and place for sex wasn't much of a problem for Bolt and Sarada.

Sarada fit Boruto's "perfect female" physical profile to a T. She had a pretty face, was tall with a well proportioned body - tight stomach, slightly fleshy ass and sizeable breasts - and her medium length hair was a beautiful shade of black. And her glasses gave her an extra bit of sexiness. By any guy's standards, Sarada was a beauty.

But in addition to being a babe, Sarada was also a good student and was destined to become a successful lawyer. And on top of it all, she had a voracious sexual appetite. So every chance they got, she and Boruto would have hard and passionate sex.

Sarada's favorite position was to be on top, allowing Bolt to look suck on her big 34C melons as she rode his huge rod while fingering her twat until she screamed and came. And since she was on the pill, the couple would then resume fucking like crazy until he drove himself deep into her cunt and filled her hungry pussy with loads of his cum.

And though they were both dating and having sex with other people during their time as Jonin, they loved their chances to be together.

But things with Sarada took an especially interesting turn for Bolt early one fall Friday evening when he went over to her house after completing a solo mission given to him by his father. It was dumb in his opinion: Help Ichiraku Ramen with their flooding problems.

Boruto was starving (he should've stopped for some ramen), and fortunately Sakura, Sarada's mom, had made a big meal and expected Boruto to join them. Sarada's dad Sasuke wasn't due home for several days, so it was just the three of them.

Boruto had always liked Sakura. She was smart and funny, and she was also a babe like her daughter - basically an older looking version of Sarada, but with even bigger tits and bobcut pink hair. Also her green diamond gave her head a bit of mystery. Boruto wasn't yet an expert on guessing women's bust sizes, but he figured Sakura to be about a 36D.

So, thanks to the fine food, a few glasses of wine for the ladies and some beers for Boruto, the three of them had a great time together. Sakura had on a low cut sweater that showed off lots of her juicy cleavage. And Sarada was wearing leggings and a flannel shirt that was unbuttoned farther than usual, making it obvious there was no bra underneath to contain her own luscious bosom.

As they talked and laughed and drank, Bolt began to forget that he was sitting with a forty-five year old mother and her eighteen-year-old daughter. Instead, Boruto started to see them as two hot ladies that he'd love to get in bed. And from the way they were both flirting with him, he could almost imagine it happening. But he stashed that thought away in his "Highly Unlikely/Ain't No Way" mental file.

When they had finished eating, Boruto helped clear the table and take dishes into the kitchen. And as he was standing at the sink rinsing off the plates, Sakura came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Pushing her big soft tits against his back, she whispered into Bolt's ear, "Sarada tells me you're quite the lover."

Surprised, Bolt looked over and saw Sarada smiling sheepishly as she wiped off the counter tops, giving him a raised eyebrow look that he was unsure how to interpret. But when Sakura slipped one hand down to his bulging crotch and began massaging his thick meat through his jeans, Bolt quickly understood where this was headed.

Sakura then continued her seductive whispering, "Sarada tells me she's willing to share you, that is, if you're willing to be shared."

Boruto looked over again at Sarada, who this time gave him a sexy smile and a nod. Emboldened, Bolt turned around and faced Sakura and joined her in a soulful kiss. And as they kissed, Sakura hungrily opened her mouth and worked it over Bolt's as she shoved in her tongue, and then put her hand back onto his crotch, grabbing as much of his huge cock as she could.

"Please don't think we're some kind of kinky sluts, okay?" Sakura whispered as she took a pause from their kissing, "But I came home early from shopping a few weeks ago and heard you two making love in Sarada's room. The door was open, so I was naughty and peeked in. And I confess, I watched longer than I meant to. Because, my god, when I saw your huge beautiful cock in my daughter's mouth, I couldn't stop. I hope you'll forgive me for that, but damn, you've got a gorgeous cock, Boruto Uzumaki!"

"Wow!" Boruto stuttered as he backed away from Sakura and looked over at Sarada. Seeing that she was still smiling at him, he added, "Well, I'm definitely embarrassed, and, uh, yeah, I guess I'm also kinda' flattered."

"I think you should definitely go with the 'flattered' part," Sakura laughed.

"So, what is it the two of you have cooked up?" Bolt then asked, looking over inquisitively at Sarada.

"Well," Sarada said seductively, "If you're willing to have a threesome with my mom and me, we'd really like that, and we're sure it'll be really fun...for all of us!"

Still somewhat incredulous at what he was hearing, Boruto looked back at Sakura and fumbled out, "But what about.?"

"Oh, don't worry about Sasuke," Sakura assured him with a wave of her hand. "We agreed some time ago to an open marriage. And I expect he's spending the weekend with his lady friend in Kirigakure. So this 'don't ask, don't tell' arrangement has worked out well for both of us."

And then, more out of curiosity than concern, Bolt asked, "So, have you two done this before? You know, had a threesome with a guy?"

Sarada and Sakura looked at each other somewhat uncertainly, then Sakura answered, "Yes, we've done it before with two different guys. The first guy was kind of by accident, but the second one was premeditated, and it was great. And we talked about it earlier and agreed that we'd like to do it with you too."

Boruto looked again at Sarada, and she just grinned and shrugged her shoulders. So, seizing the golden opportunities before him, Bolt moved back over to Sakura and grabbed her ass and pulled her into him, and then reached out and motioned for Sarada to join them.

"Damn!" Boruto exclaimed as Sarada scooted over to him with a giggle, "I can't believe what's happening here!"

But when he locked Sarada into a long lusty kiss, and Sakura snuggled into his neck and resumed massaging his now-throbbing cock, Bolt added, "You two are really something! The Uchiha babes tag team The Root!"

After more sensual groping and kissing in the kitchen, the trio grew increasingly aroused, so Sakura and Sarada led Boruto off to the master bedroom of their spacious house. And as soon as they walked into the room, the hot mother-daughter team wasted no time undressing Boruto.

Sarada unbuttoned his shirt as they kissed, and Sakura quickly set about freeing the beast that was stretching out Bolt's jeans. She yanked off his belt, unbuttoned his pants and jerked down its zipper. And then with both hands, she lowered his faded Levis, leaving his stretched cotton briefs as the last remaining barrier between her mouth and Bolt's throbbing python.

Rubbing his swollen cock's thick shaft through his briefs, Sakura slowly felt the bulging outline of his member with her hand. And then she placed her mouth over Boruto's cock's, working her lips up from its base to his prick's bulbous head that was now poking out over the waistband of his BVD's. Once she reached his cock's big mushroom helmet, Sakura grabbed his shorts and pulled them down, and when she did, Bolt's twelve-inch love muscle flung out like a jack-in-the-box.

Sakura moaned and marveled at his veiny leviathan, "Oh, my god, just look at this! What a gorgeous cock!" she exclaimed as she grabbed its shaft and admired the length and girth of her new sex toy. And then she looked up at Boruto, "I'm so glad you agreed to this Bolt! And I promise, you won't be sorry!"

With his shirt now removed, Bolt kicked off his pants while he and Sarada paused to watch her mom have her first encounter with Bolt's beast. And as Sakura continued stroking and admiring Boruto's magnificent tool, Sarada gave him a big lusty kiss while he unbuttoned her flannel shirt, and then he helped steady her as she slipped out of her leggings. Sarada was now beautifully naked and grinding against Boruto while her mother continued to moan with delight as she sucked on his thick member.

"Oh, Sarada! His cock is a fucking monster!" Sakura said between slurps on Bolt's throbbing tool. "I definitely think there's enough here for both of us!"

Soon ready for a more comfortable arrangement, Sarada led them over to the king-sized bed and its soft quilted cover. She had Boruto lie back on the end of the bed with his feet on the floor, which gave her mom the perfect spot to kneel and continue working over his massive cock.

As Bolt stretched out on the bed, Sarada slipped in beside him and they began to kiss and fondle each other's naked bodies. And while they did, Boruto kept an eye fixed on her mom, who was now standing nearby and beginning to undress.

Seeing that she had an audience, Sakura put on a bit of a show as she slowly slipped out of her tight pants and pulled off her sweater. Her black bikini bottoms revealed just the right bit of middle-aged flesh around her waist that Bolt found really sexy, and her tits were as big and magnificent as he had expected.

Sakura's tits bulged in their black brassiere's constraints and then happily spilled out when she reached around and undid their strap. Flopping onto her chest in all of their D cup glory, Sakura lifted them up and looked at Bolt as she suckled on her tits' big and elongated reddish brown areolas and wide nipples. As he admired Sakura's wondrous breasts and voluptuous body, Boruto lustily moaned to himself as he imagined sliding his big cock between her fleshy melons and letting her tit-fuck him with their soft goodness.

Sakura then slowly slipped off her panties to reveal a nicely tended thatch of light brown fur that surrounded her cunt's big dark lips, now glistening with juicy excitement. And fixing her eyes on Boruto with a look that said, "This is all for you," Sakura slowly ran her hand up along her pussy, letting her middle finger slide into her glistening snatch as she did. And then, naked and ready, Sakura knelt back down on the floor and slid her head between Bolt's legs, and resumed making love to the eager twelve-inch pillar that throbbed for more of her attention.

When Sakura placed her whole mouth over his cock and began to expertly slide it back into her throat, Bolt groaned with pleasure, "Oh, fuck, yes. Suck it, Sakura. That feels amazing!"

Now flanked by two beautiful naked women who were both fully intent on making love to him, a wave of excitement swept through Bolt's body as Sakura deep-throated his cock, and her daughter hungrily kissed him and rubbed her big tits against his chest as she whispered, "Oh, man, Boruto! This is so fucking wild!"

Bolt had never been in a threesome, so he was thrilled to be making it with this fantastic mother-daughter duo. He was also intrigued that neither of them seemed the least bit embarrassed about being naked and sexy together with him - which is something he would have expected. But Bolt still had a lot to learn about the ways of women - and especially these two.

With Sakura content to apply her deep-throating skills to his formidable appendage, Bolt began to give her daughter some much-needed attention. He put his hand between Sarada's legs and inserted a finger into her juicy twat, which made her groan in anticipation. And when he shoved it in farther, she ground her hips onto his hand until several of his fingers were fully inside her pussy, finger-fucking her licentious cunt as she feverishly drove herself onto him. Sarada was already on the edge, so it didn't take too much of Bolt's hand action in her twat to push her over the orgasmic cliff. And when she came, it was with a ferocity that was a harbinger of things to come for the three lovers.

"Oh, yes...yes...yes!" Sarada moaned as Boruto's thumb continued to massage her clit while his fingers drove in and out of her hungry cunt. "Oh, god, yes...yes...yes!"

And then, instead of pulling back to relax and savor the orgasmic waves that were moving through her, Sarada remained in high gear and scrambled up to position herself over Bolt's head, planting her still-climaxing pussy onto his face.

"Now eat it, Boruto, eat it!" Sarada hissed at him with a lusty ferocity he'd never seen in her before, grinding her cunt into his mouth while she fiercely whispered, "Eat my pussy, baby! Eat it!"

All of this action between Sarada and Bolt had only further inspired Sakura's oral lovemaking on his cock. Sakura loved to suck cock and was proud of her technique in the fine art of fellatio. But she'd never had a cock as big as Bolt's in her mouth, and was determined to make the most of it.

So, as Sarada drove her wet pussy into Bolt's mouth and lustily made her demands of him, Sakura began thrusting his saliva-covered python deeper into her throat. And though she periodically had to stop to gag and catch her breath, this didn't deter Bolt's new lover from her mission. She was now in a full-on cock sucking frenzy and sensed that a righteous load of jism was rising in Bolt's testes and preparing to erupt.

In an impressive display of synchronicity, when Sarada began to squeal and moan as her next orgasm approached, Boruto raised his hips and drove his hungry monster deeper into her mother's mouth, further inciting his own climax. Then, at virtually the same moment, when Sarada threw back her head and wailed for Bolt to keep eating her, Boruto grunted and groaned at his own climactic explosion that was now spewing into his new cock-sucking lover's willing mouth.

Sarada slid her cunt off Bolt's face and flopped down beside him while she extended her orgasm by rubbing hungrily on her clit. And this gave Bolt a chance to catch his breath while he moaned and volleyed more of his seed into Sakura's willing mouth.

Bolt knew it was both a blessing and a curse that the quantity of semen he usually ejaculated was proportional to the size of his cock - meaning his orgasmic spew was big. So his first-time lovers were always surprised by his copious cum shots, even if he warned them in advance, which sometimes, like tonight, he forgot to do.

Looking down, Boruto could see that Sakura was already getting more than she expected. And though she and Sarada had talked about the huge size of Bolt's cock, Sarada had apparently left out the part about his prodigious eruptions. So, as Sakura attempted to keep her mouth fixed over Bolt's pulsing cock, his creamy spew continued to gush out of her mouth like a breached dam. Sakura did an admirable job, but Bolt's cum continued rushing out of her overwhelmed mouth and down her chin, dripping onto her big heaving tits.

Wide-eyed, Sakura valiantly held Boruto's cock shaft with both hands as she gulped on the jism that was still pumping out of his cock's huge mushroom head and she soon had splattered a creamy white layer of warm gesso over her face and chest.

"Oh, my god!" Sakura laughed as his last few spurts ejaculated onto her.

Sarada was now recovering from her own orgasm and leaning back against some pillows as she watched her mother's impressive attempts to corral Boruto's spewing stallion. Sarada knew all-too-well the volcanic nature of his orgasmic eruptions, but she also saw that tonight's display was extraordinary, even by Bolt's standards.

"Wow, Boruto!" Sarada exclaimed as she looked down at him in his blissful state. "You really unloaded tonight, baby!"

"Sorry, Sakura!" Bolt could only groan blissfully after his cock spasms had ceased, "I should have warned you."

"No apology needed!" Sakura laughed as she put his cock back in her mouth. "This is the biggest and best load of cum I've ever had! My god, you are a fucking stud horse! I love it!"

With his orgasm concluded, Sakura looked up at Bolt as she massaged her skin, using the cum that covered her upper torso like a fine creamy lotion. And she gave special attention to slowly rubbing it all over and under her big floppy tits, knowing that would be a turn-on for Bolt, which it absolutely was.

"Damn, Sakura," he could only moan as he watched her slowly spread his cum over her tits. "You are so fucking hot!"

"Mmm...thanks, lover," she said with a lusty smile. "And you're pretty amazing, I gotta' tell you. My husband has a good-sized prick, which I've always enjoyed. But it's nowhere near your size. And I recently had sex with a guy whose cock I thought was really big. But damn, it was nothing like this!"

"So, how long does it take for you to recover from something like that?" she asked inquisitively while continuing to stroke his slick beast, "Because I'm not going to let you leave here until I've had this big cock inside my pussy."

"You'll be amazed at how soon he's ready again!" Sarada laughed, answering on Boruto's behalf. "But I think we're going to need him all night, just in case. Don't you think, mom?"

"Oh, yeah, I definitely think so!" Sakura said as she rested her head against Bolt's sticky stomach and continued fondling his slippery meat.

And then looking at him with a sexy grin, Sarada asked, "So, can you spend the night with us, Boruto? We'll make it worth your while!"

Eager for the opportunity to enjoy these two beauties for hours, Bolt replied, "I'd love that! Sure, I'll just call my folks and let them know I won't be home until the morning."

"Excellent!" Sarada said as she began to slide off the bed, "So, mom, why don't you go get showered off and I'll get us all something to drink. And Boruto, why don't you get cleaned up too. You're both really sticky!"

Giving Bolt a big happy kiss, Sarada padded bare-assed out of the room, her perfect tits swaying as she walked. And Sakura then slowly stood up from her crouched position at the end of the bed and motioned for Bolt to join her, "Come on, lover. Let's take a shower."

Bolt could only smile at his luck as he slid down off the bed towards the voluptuous mature beauty that had beckoned him to join her for a post-coitus shower.

But first, while Sakura went into the bathroom, Bolt made a quick call home to let his parents know he wouldn't be home that night. He knew his folks were out for the evening, which made it easy in those pre-cellphone days to just leave them a message on their answering machine.

Like Sakura and her husband, over the past year or two Bolt's parents had moved into their own version of "Don't ask, don't tell," and that suited them all just fine. As long as they had a general knowledge of Bolt's whereabouts, they didn't pursue the details. He was a trustworthy kid and would soon be heading off to college anyway, so his parents gave him a long leash.

Once Bolt hung up the phone, he went to join Sakura in the shower. And as he entered the now candlelit master bath, it dawned on him that he was about to bathe with a woman his mother's age. Granted, she had just given him a first-class blowjob, and her body was sexy-as-hell, but he nonetheless hesitated for a moment as he listened to Sakura hum happily as she luxuriated in the steamy spray, and he thought about what was going on.

First off, he was pretty curious to know more about Sakura and Sarada's previous threesomes. It was none of his business, but Sarada seemed like a far more salacious lover than the last time he had been with her, apparently prior to her most recent threesome experience. Because when she shouted, "Eat me, baby!" and shoved her pussy onto his face, that had been uncharacteristic of her. And the way that Sarada and Sakura appeared so comfortable being naked and sexy together was also striking. So, Bolt decided to pursue these topics with Sarada later on. But in the meantime, he realized he didn't give a rat's ass about all that. There was a sexy woman waiting close by for him to soap up her big beautiful tits. So he opened the door to the big walk-in shower and joined her.

"Hello, lover!" Sakura said sensuously as she pulled him under the shower head. "So do Sarada and I have you for the whole night?"

"I'm all yours!" Bolt replied as he gave her a kiss.

"Wonderful!" she whispered as she reached for the bar of soap and began to rub it over his sticky chest and down into his crotch.

As they began to caress each other, Sakura looked him in the eyes and said, "You know, tonight's little affair has to stay between the three of us, right?"

Boruto gave her a sincere look and a nod, "Understood," he promised. "This is a private matter."

"Thank you, Sarada told me you're not one to brag about your conquests, which we both really appreciate," she said as she touched his cheek and gave him a tender kiss. "And you're a wonderful lover. So I also hope we can do this again sometime."

"Mmm...so do I," Bolt whispered. "Is ten minutes from now too soon?"

This made her giggle, "No, not too soon at all...if I can hold off that long!"

They both then fell into an erotic silence as the water splashed over their bodies. Sakura took her time as she rubbed the soap all over Bolt, paying extra attention to the thick appendage that hung long between his legs. And he did the same for her, giving her big tits the treatment they deserved. And once the soap was rinsed off and their kissing continued under the steamy spray, Bolt glided his hand into her soaked pussy hair and found her cunt wide open and ready for him. Inserting first one finger, and then another, he began to delve deeper into her warm and welcoming vagina, which drove Sakura wild and she began kissing him with a wide open mouth and a lashing tongue.

Bolt pressed her body against the stone shower wall as she spread her legs farther apart, giving his hand better purchase on her ready cunt. And as they continued kissing, it wasn't long before Bolt felt her body shudder as she started to gasp and groan.

"Oh, yeah, baby, yeah!" she grunted as she began to suck on his ear, "Oh, yeah...fuck yeah!"

And a few moments later, Sakura cut loose with a spasmodic discharge and Bolt felt a spray of her hot liquid splashing against his leg as she squirted a stream of her love juices.

Grimacing ecstatically, Sakura grunted and moaned as she leaned her head back against the wet stone, all while her love sprays joined in with the shower water and puddled towards the drain, "Oh, fuck yes...yes...yes...yes! Oh, my god, yes...yes!"

And when her squirting abated and she was sufficiently drained, Sakura panted for air as she eased back into Bolt's arms. "Oh, god, that felt won-der-ful!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "You really know how to please a girl, Boruto! I hardly ever squirt when I cum!"

The lovers finished up in the shower and then dried each other off with big soft towels. Boruto slipped on a light cotton waist wrap that Sakura had tossed him, and then walked back into the bedroom to check on Sarada while Sakura finished up in the bathroom.

Bolt found Sarada curled up in a soft love seat in the sitting area of her parent's expansive room. She had put on some music and folded all of the clothes they had shed earlier and placed them on the floor. Bolt noticed she was now wearing his own soft chambray shirt, and it was only partially buttoned. The shirt was a couple sizes too big for her, so it fit her like a short dress. Watching her sit there like that in the sensuously candlelit room, giving him one of her lovely come-hither smiles, Bolt felt his cock stirring under his waist wrap.

On a nearby coffee table Sarada had placed a tray of mixed drinks. Grabbing one and taking a sip, Bolt tasted the vodka, kahlua and cream that comprised a tasty White Russian - heavy on the Russian. Perfect.

Sarada motioned for him to join her on the love seat, and Bolt eased in next to her as their mouths met up for a long kiss.

"From what I could hear, I think my mom enjoyed her shower with you," Sarada whispered as they continued kissing. "She's pretty hot, isn't she?"

"She's really hot!" Bolt replied as he put his arm around her and slid a hand inside her shirt to fondled one her melon-sized tits, "I see where you get it from."

Hearing the bathroom door open, they saw Sakura emerge wearing a silky knee-length negligee that left little to the imagination. Bolt continued fondling Sarada's perfect tits while he admired her mother's own lovely knockers as they swayed about under their alluring cover.

Settling into a comfortable chair next to them, Sakura grabbed one of the drinks, took a sip and pronounced it good, "Yum, these are the cocktail equivalents of ice cream! Thanks, sweetie!" she said to Sarada.

And then after opening a window, Sakura reached into a small box on the table and pulled out a joint and a lighter. She fired up the blunt, took a long hit, and passed it over to Sarada and Bolt, who did the same. And as the sedating ganja was circulated between them, the trio gradually moved into an increasingly blissful state, enjoying the thrum of the fine pot working into their systems. Sarada had put on a tape by Killer Bee (who in addition to rap also sung jazz and reggae), which was an inspired choice, providing the perfect background rhythm and groove for their evening of lovemaking.

As Sarada and Bolt cuddled, Sakura moved her head back and began to sway in her chair to the infectious reggae beat. And then, like Venus rising, she got up from her chair and began to dance. She moved slowly with the music, her head swaying and her arms and hips swinging from side to side. Sakura was now in her own world - one with the music and the cosmos.

Sarada and Boruto became transfixed watching Sakura's seductive sways and slow turns. And when she looked over and motioned for Bolt to join her, it only took a slight encouraging nudge from Sarada for him to jump up. And soon Bolt was also enveloped in the hypnotic music, letting it take him away.

Sakura's solitary and self-absorbed dance changed when Bolt joined her. Because, when he sidled up to her, she became a temptress, locking her sexy eyes onto his and moving with the music, now more for his benefit than her own. She swayed her big tits back and forth as she leaned forward, and when she tilted back, she lifted the hem of her negligee to give Bolt a brief view of her furry snatch. But when he reached out to touch her, she slid away and silently wagged a finger at him with a motion that said, "No touching!" And now that he knew the rules, Bolt moved further under the influence of his lover's dance.

Unlike most gangly 18-year-old guys, Boruto was a pretty good dancer, and he wasn't self-conscious about getting into music. It's not that he had real "moves," it's just that, as a musician, he could feel the music and was able translate that into how he danced. Meaning Bolt didn't embarrass himself when he joined Sakura's dance, and in fact he could tell she appreciated that he had some style.

Not to be outdone by Sakura's sexy dancing, Bolt rearranged his waist wrap so that it's opening was now in front, allowing him to slide out his huge semi-erect cock and swing it from side to side in time with the music. Sakura loved this, and in response she stood across from him with her legs spread wide apart, and slowly lifted up her negligee as she did pelvic thrusts towards him, teasing his cock with her big wet pussy.

No longer able to just sit and watch, Sarada put down her drink and got up to join the dance. Bolt had always loved to dance with Sarada. Because, like her mom, she knew how to move her body and she had an alluring style all her own. So Sakura and Bolt slid over a bit to let Sarada into their dance circle, and soon all three were back into the music's seductive groove.

Facing Bolt, Sarada swayed to the music as she undid the top buttons on his big shirt she was wearing. And then she spread the shirt wide open, flashing Bolt with her sweet melons and their big pink areolas and nipples.

After giving Boruto this quick look at her tits, Sarada hastily closed the shirt and then slowly turned around and began to lean forward, causing the chambray shirttail to gradually rise, which gave Bolt a nice view of her sweet ass. But she didn't stop there; she spread her legs farther apart and gradually kept leaning farther forward, until Bolt could finally see her upside down head smiling back at him from between her long legs.

Then, reaching up, Sarada grabbed her ass cheeks with both hands and spread her soft white loaves apart, opening up her anus, and seemingly begging for Bolt to ass fuck her. Sarada and Boruto had done anal sex a few times, and watching as she offered her ass to him like that, Boruto was pretty sure he'd be plowing her back forty again before morning.

Sakura and Boruto had continued moving to the music during Sarada's erotic display, and they hardly missed a beat when she rejoined them. But when the Wailers stopped wailing "Stir It Up" and the song ended, Sakura moved over to Sarada and Boruto and pulled them both in close to her.

"You two are so hot together. I really want to watch you fuck," she whispered with a sexy smile as she nuzzled against them. And then looking up at Boruto she added, "But don't cum inside her. I want your next load to be inside my pussy. Okay?"

"Yes, m'am," Boruto replied obediently.

Aroused after their no-touch dancing, Sarada and Bolt began to kiss and grope each other, relieved the hands-off rule had been lifted. But they were soon ready for even more, so Bolt grabbed her ass and lifted Sarada up off the floor, and she giggled and wrapped her long legs around his waist as he walked them towards the bed, and then eased her down onto its soft cover.

Bolt stood back up and slipped off his waist wrap, letting the full force and size of his twelve-inch love monster announce its arrival for duty. It was now almost fully erect, so Bolt stroked it for a moment as he looked down at Sarada while she unbuttoned the shirt and tossed it aside. Once naked, she spread her legs apart and showed him her beautiful cunt and its reddish blond thatch of fur. Reaching down to her twat, she spread apart her labia lips, teasing Bolt with the welcoming pink entrance to her pussy.

Sakura had slipped into the bathroom while Boruto and Sarada were getting settled on the bed, and she returned with a tube of sex lubricant and handed it to her daughter. Sarada put some on her fingers and rubbed it all over her cunt.

"Now put some on your cock, baby," Sarada said as she tossed Boruto the tube. "We want to be able to fuck you all night, and this'll help."

Bolt gladly squeezed a big line of the gel onto his cock and rubbed it in as he resumed stroking his now glistening meat, readying it like a bodybuilder preparing for a competition.

Sakura had settled back into her chair and was sipping on a White Russian while Sarada and Bolt prepared for action. And once Bolt's mighty steed was sufficiently lubed, Sarada reached her arms up to him, beckoning him to mount her. Ready, Bolt dropped down onto the bed and knelt between her legs, positioning his arched and veiny member in front her vaginal opening and then began rubbing its thick head against her protruding pink clit.

The eroticism of the evening, coupled with some drink and good weed, had definitely gotten the threesome into a high state of arousal. Because, when Bolt's bulbous cock head rubbed against Sarada's clit and slid just slightly into her cunt, they both almost came immediately.

But, catching themselves in time, they gasped and gave each other wide-eyed looks that were equal parts ecstasy and panic. Laughing, they took a couple of deep breaths, slowing themselves down just enough so they could proceed.

But looking down, Bolt could see that Sarada's pussy was already wet as her juices were beginning to flow. And by the time he had slid his cock just halfway into her pussy, she gave him the same wide-eyed look as before, unable to hold back her oncoming orgasm.

"Oh, fuck, I'm so horny! I can't help it!" Sarada moaned as she rode the oncoming wave. "And...baby... I'm cumming! Ohhhh...yeah...yeah...yeah!" Rolling her head back on the bed and flexing her cunt muscles around his bulging cock, Sarada's body tightened up momentarily, and then there was a huge release as the pleasure rushed through her.

Looking down again, Boruto saw that her juices were now really flowing and her pussy was drenched with her nectar. So as Sarada surfed the waves of her orgasmic surprise, Boruto began to slide his slick shaft deeper into her well-lubricated pussy, and she obliged by raising her hips to better embrace his charging stallion.

After moving deliberately for a number of initial thrusts, Bolt picked up the pace and began gradually driving his thick rapier in and out of Sarada's juicy cunt with increased force, causing his groin to slap against her ass as he did.

Grunting with each thrust he gave her, Sarada now had all of his thick twelve-inches driving into her tight cave and was growing increasingly wild as their bodies joined together.

"Oh, yeah, baby! Give it to me! Give me that big cock. Give it to me!" she gasped as he continued pile-driving her gushing cunt with his menacing fuck stick. "Fuck me, Boruto! I want it all!"

They continued like this for some time, Bolt pounding Sarada's gaping cunt with deep and resounding thrusts, and Sarada screaming as he did. Then Sarada began attacking her protruding clit with her hand, rubbing it enthusiastically while his cock continued ravaging her vagina. Bolt was no longer in danger of a premature ejaculation and had gotten into his Zen zone - which is the best way he could describe how it feels when he's passionately fucking a lover, while at the same time in a mental frame that allows him to control the timing of his ejaculation.

But Sarada was in the opposite zone, because she was now red-faced and sweaty and approaching her next orgasm as she feverishly worked her hand over her clit.

"Oh, baby, I've got another one!" Sarada whimpered as she looked up at him with huge eyes, "Oh, god... here it is, baby, here it is!"

And at that moment, she arched her back and grabbed one of her fleshy tits and tightly squeezed its nipple while the orgasm began to course through her body.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" Sarada softly wailed, and then louder "Aaaaaaah...yes! Yes! Yes!"

As Sarada continued to moan and sway her head from side to side on the bed, Boruto eased off on his fuck thrusts and shifted into an idling gear while he very slowly continued to slide his slick meat in and out of her sopping pussy.

This slowdown gave Boruto an opportunity to look over at Sakura. And when he did, he saw that she had her feet up on her chair with her legs splayed apart, exposing her big fur-framed cunt. And with her negligee hiked up around her waist, she was massaging her pussy with a well-lubed hand.

Meeting his gaze, Sakura gave Boruto a sexy smile and accompanied it with a slow affirmative nod, which he took to mean, "Nice work on my daughter." And when she raised her eyebrows and gave him an inquisitive look, Bolt knew that she meant, "So, me next?"

In response to her non-verbal question, Bolt returned a "Yes, come on over!" head nod of his own that she read perfectly, because Sakura slowly unwound herself from the chair and walked over to join Bolt and Sarada on the bed.

Sarada was still luxuriating in the last murmurs of her orgasm. But she smiled when her mom came in behind Bolt and began rubbing her big silk-covered tits against his back.

"Mind if I have this stud for a little while?" Sakura inquired softly of her daughter as she reached around and grabbed the base of Bolt's cock shaft and helped ease it out of Sarada's pussy.

"No, not at all," Sarada replied with a satisfied smile.

"Thank you, sweetie," Sakura said as she began stroking the full length of Bolt's now available cock. "Oh, yes, Boruto. I've got big plans for this. Big plans!"

Sakura then slowly released his cock and stood back up. And stepping away from the bed, she shrugged off her negligee, once again giving him a full view of her succulent body.

Appreciating Bolt's adoring gaze, Sakura snared one of her floppy D cup beauties that hung perfectly on her chest, their areolas and nipples facing directly forward like headlights, and squeezed one lucky tit's nipple. Then closing her eyes and tilting her head back, she squeezed the other. Heeding her cue, Boruto stood up and moved in, taking her big boobs into his own hands as he began to kiss them and suck on their erect tips.

"Mmm...yeah, lover," Sakura moaned as Bolt flicked his tongue across her sensitive mammary buttons. And when he finally lifted his head out of her bosom, the lovers locked into a long kiss while Sakura continued to stroke his throbbing boner.

And then without a word, Sakura slid backside down onto the bed and raised her knees, spreading her legs apart as she touched her pussy. Seeing clearly what she wanted, Boruto dropped down and began hungrily kissing her inner thighs as he gradually worked his face and tongue towards their intended target.

"Yes, that's right, baby. Mmm...that's just right," Sakura whispered as Boruto kissed his way towards her fertile delta, "Yeah, baby. Mmm...yeah!"

And when at last he reached her love mound and placed his warm mouth over her clit, Sakura gasped, "Ooooh, yes, that's right, lover! That's right!"

Bolt was fortunate to have been well schooled in the fine art of cunnilingus by an older and very patient lover. She had been determined that he wouldn't just rely on his big cock or his hands to bring women off, but that he would also become well acquainted with the workings of the female anatomy and learn what makes women sexually satisfied.

His older lover had allowed Bolt plenty of time to fumble around with his hands and his head between her legs as she schooled him. But after about their second time together, Bolt brought her to a screaming orgasm with his tongue, and he'd only gotten better at it since then - which Sakura was about to learn.

Bolt had also had developed a connoisseur's love for the scent and taste of aroused pussy. And he found the heady aroma of Sakura's twat to be absolutely delicious as he licked through her forest of pubes and lapped against her labia. And when his tongue found the rigid nib of her clitoris, Bolt licked and slurped on her love button, causing Sakura to forcefully grab the back of his head and shove it deeper between her legs as she raised her hips and ground his face into her matted cunt.

"Oh, yeah, lover! Right there...right there! You are so fucking good!" Sakura gasped as his tongue discovered her G-spot.

Bolt continued wowing and seducing Sakura with his mouth, and it wasn't long before he knew she was about to show her gratitude by treating him to a resounding orgasm.

"Oh...wow! Oh, my god!" Sakura gasped as she returned to earth. And then looking down and seeing Bolt still positioned between her legs, but drenched from her liquid paroxysm, she began to giggle, "Oh, Boruto, I hope you were ready for that! I really gave you a soaking, didn't I? But I think this is what they call, 'just desserts,' isn't it?"

Bolt could only laugh as he wiped the liquid from his face. But some of Sakura's acidic juices had gotten into his eyes, causing a bit of irritation, so after a long kiss, Bolt made a trip to the bathroom to wash off his face and use the toilet.

And watching his huge erect cock sway like a jouster's lance as he walked away, his very drenched and very satisfied older lover sighed and reveled in the fine oral treatments she had just received from her resourceful young stud.

Boruto had only been gone a few minutes, but when he re-entered the bedroom, bringing a towel with him to sop up some of the puddles on both Sakura and the bed, he saw that his two lovers were now lying close together, and Sakura was resting her head on her daughter's bare stomach, while Sarada had propped her head up on a pillow and was tenderly running her fingers through her mother's sweat dampened hair.

Bolt paused to watch them for a moment and thought about his own mom Hinata and little sister Himawari, who were also very close. And though his mom was a sexually liberated woman (the extent of which he didn't yet fully know) and his sister was pretty randy, he couldn't imagine the two of them tag-teaming with a guy and then lounging around naked together on a bed. But it didn't seem a bit odd for these two. Plus his father the Hokage would blow his lid.

Glancing at the bedside clock, Bolt saw that it was only 11pm. So the night was indeed still young. Deciding to let his lovers relax for a bit before rejoining them, he went over and browsed through Sakura's music collection. She had an interesting selection of both contemporary and classic, so opting for a classic, he pulled out a Mitsumi Anko (a famous jazz singer) cassette and slipped it into the player.

Listening to the opening track, Bolt sat down in Sakura's soft chair and pulled the joint from the ashtray and fired it up. Taking a couple of long hits, he walked over and offered it to his partners, who gladly took it from him and drew the pungently sweet smoke into their lungs.

Boruto returned to the chair and poured himself a glass of water from a pitcher on the table. And while sipping that, he leaned back and continued watching his lovers, who were temporarily oblivious to his presence.

Perhaps seduced by the weed and the music, their relaxing together on the bed became more sensual. And soon Sarada was no longer just running her hands through her mother's hair, but she had moved a hand down to her chest and was now fondling one of Sakura's big splayed out tits. Bolt wondered if that's where it would have stopped had he not been there, but Sarada looked back over at him and gave him a sexy smile and motioned for Bolt to come join them.

Bolt's erection had eased a bit during their brief intermission, but his cock still thrust out thick and proud. And seeing his twelve-inch love muscle again brought Sakura out of her reverie. Because she slowly sat up on the bed and slid over and placed her feet on the floor, and when Boruto stood next to her, she grasped his cock's shaft and placed her mouth over its big mushroom knob.

And while Sakura began sucking and groping Boruto's righteous tool, Sarada crawled off the bed and joined her mother on the floor, and then slid in from behind Bolt to position herself between his legs. This allowed her to lift up her head and put her mouth onto his big dangling balls while her mother attended to the matter of Bolt's huge prick.

Bolt had never had two lovers work him over like this, so he thrilled to the sensation and moaned as he spread his legs farther apart so Sarada could get better access to his scrotum. And after she had given his nut sac some excellent prolonged sucking, she slid her tongue back between his ass checks and sought out his anus.

Then, spreading his cheeks apart with her hands, Sarada began rimming Bolt's asshole with her tongue, fellating it so expertly and with such lust, it was obvious this wasn't her first time eating ass, though she'd never done it to him before. So Bolt added this to his mental list of the new sexual techniques that Sarada had acquired since the last time they'd been together.

But she wasn't done yet, because she then moved around in front of Bolt and joined her mother sucking and mouthing his cock. And perhaps they did it intentionally to further provoke the curiosity they'd aroused in Bolt when he saw Sarada fondle her mom's tits, but the two ladies began simultaneously kissing his cock, and then each other. Sometimes this happened with Bolt's cock between their two mouths, and other times it was straight mouth-to-mouth kissing. But Bolt was so aroused by this spectacle that he filed the curious aspects of it in his brain, with a mental note, "Don't think about this until later."

Thanks to his lovers' expert attentions, Bolt's cock was again in a full raging hard-on and ready to pillage some pussy. So Sakura eased off on her cock sucking, knowing she was going to be the lucky recipient of the jism cooking in his loins. And after one last kiss for both Bolt's cock and her mom, Sarada moved aside.

Sakura apparently had given some thought to how she wanted to be fucked, because she next instructed Bolt to lie back on the bed. And once he was stretched out and his cock was standing up like a giant sequoia, Sakura clambered on top and squatted over his love rocket.

Bolt's cock was still dripping from the saliva bath it had just been given by his two lovers, but Sarada nonetheless squirted a glob of lube onto her fingers and slipped her hand between her mother's legs. Leaving a good bit on her mom's pussy for her to rub in, Sarada then caressed what remained of the lubricant onto Bolt's throbbing cock.

Once she was sufficiently greased and ready for entry, Sakura began to slowly lower herself onto Bolt's huge beast. First taking its bulbous head, and then an inch of the shaft, and then more, she slowly and deliberately worked her stretched cunt down onto his stiff rod.

"Oh, god, your cock is so huge!" Sakura moaned when she was about halfway impaled on his thick meat. "

"Doesn't it feel amazing?" Sarada asked from her perch beside them.

"It feels incredible!" Sakura replied, "But if I hadn't seen all of it go inside you, I wouldn't think I could do it."

"Oh, you'll get it all in. And when you do, that's when the real fun begins!" Sarada assured her. "Nobody fucks like Boruto!"

Sakura looked back down at her joining of the flesh with Bolt, and then inched herself onto him even more, until finally, when she only had a few more inches to go, she allowed herself to drop all the way down, making a "squooshing" sound when she did, followed by a squeal.

"Oh, my god!" she cried out. "Oh, my god! My pussy is so stretched!"

And then she tentatively lifted herself back up before dropping her stretched cunt back down again onto the hilt of Bolt's Excalibur. And then again, a bit faster, and then again, and again, until Sakura was launching her body up and down on his huge joystick, her big tits flopping up and down with each thrust and making slapping sounds against her chest as they landed.

From his prone position, Bolt was able to both look down and watch his big meat penetrate Sakura's lusty cunt, and also to look up at her beguiling tits - which was a wonderful view.

Once she was fully in the motion of their fucking, Sakura extended her arms towards Bolt. Placing her hands atop his strong shoulders, she dropped down and swung her tits into his face. Welcoming these fleshy offerings, Bolt reached up and corralled them and shoved her big soft breasts greedily into his mouth, alternating between them with fervent sucks and kisses.

And now that Sakura was fully ready to be fucked, Bolt began to lift his hips in time with her thrusts, driving his distended beast inside her to a depth that he was pretty sure no man's cock had ever reached.

By now it had been several hours since Bolt had blown his last load of cum onto Sakura, and a new reservoir of his warm seed had built up in his loins and was preparing for release.

But Bolt was still in his Zen zone, and thankfully in control of his ejaculate, though from looking up at Sakura and seeing the frenzied state she was in, he decided it was about time to tie a bow on this package.

So, without warning, and with a forcefulness that made her squeal with delight, Boruto grabbed Sakura's torso and flipped her over onto her back, all while keeping his plundering rod ensconced in her stretched pussy. And then, hardly missing a beat, he grabbed her ass as he powerfully drove his cock deep into her shameless cunt.

"Oh, my god, Boruto! Oh, my god!" Sakura squealed as they completed the repositioning maneuver and resumed their torrid fucking. And feeling just how deep he was inside her now, hitting her cervix with every plunge of his beast, Sakura grabbed his head and pulled his face onto hers, kissing him hungrily and incessantly, wordlessly begging him to give her everything he had as she gasped and groaned.

And in case that night was the first and last intimate encounter for Sakura and Boruto, he decided to make it truly memorable for her. So instead of releasing his cum as she was now begging him to do, he instead startled her by removing his cock altogether from her stretched pussy and then began vigorously rubbing its huge head over her distended clitoris. And just as he knew it would, this drove her crazy and elicited a full-throated scream from deep inside her being as she climaxed hard and fast.

"Oh fuck, Boruto! Goddammit...goddammit, oh fuck!" Sakura wailed.

But without giving her a moment to come down from her dizzying orgasm, Bolt immediately drove his muscled cock back inside her and administered a half dozen powerful bolts from his lightning rod before he let it be known that he was about to erupt.

"Are you ready for me, Sakura?" he inquired with a fierce grimace as he felt his seed working up inside him, "Do you want it?"

"Yes, I want it! Give it to me, Boruto! Give it to me!" Sakura wailed through a throaty scream tinged with ferocity, "Give it to me! Fucking give it to me!"

With one more major thrust, Bolt's dam was breached and a major surge of seed erupted inside Sakura's cunt, causing her to scream, "Oh, fuck me, Boruto! Oh, my god!"

Boruto had been told by several of his lovers that the feel of his cock inside them when it begins to cum is unlike anything they've ever felt. And one especially articulate lover told him she could feel an electric charge inside her pussy when his cock exploded, and that the initial jettison of his cum that followed was like having a big hose inserted in her twat, and then having the water spigot turned on full blast.

And from all appearances, that's the way it looked when Boruto erupted inside Sakura. He saw a jolt of astonishment light up her face at the precise moment he detonated inside her and exploded into her love canal.

However, the prodigious quantity of Bolt's liquid surge, coupled with how tightly her cunt was already packed by his thick cock, there was nowhere for his spew to go, so it was soon gushing out of Sakura's pussy.

"Oh, god, you are such a fucking stud!" Sakura cried as she looked down at her overflowing twat and again witnessed the extent of Bolt's seminal emissions. "Oh, sweet Jesus! Where does all of that come from, my god!"

Sakura's eyes glazed over as she took Bolt's seed inside her overwhelmed pussy. He believed she knew then that this would go down as one of the best fucks of her life, and to think it was coming from her daughter's boyfriend, a mere 18 year old kid endowed with a horse-sized cock and fire hose cum shots. Who would have believed it?

And for her part, Sarada had not been waiting idly by. Having been on the receiving end of Bolt's orgasmic displays, she knew what to expect and had already retrieved a clean towel from the bathroom. She had managed to shove it under Sakura's ass before Bolt shot his load, and when his ejaculations finally stopped, the towel was soaked.

Spent, Bolt leaned back on his haunches and looked down at Sakura. Her face was flushed and her hair was drenched with sweat. Her big beautiful tits were now red from their hard flopping and his groping hands. But despite her defiled appearance, she also had a radiant glow about her. And then she moaned as she shifted her hips forward, draining the last drops of Bolt's cum into her breeched vagina.

Sarada leaned down towards her mother and gave her a long kiss on her lips, before asking, "So was that the best fuck of your life, or what?"

Sakura's face opened into a wide satisfied smile as she moaned, "Oh, god, yes! That was one for the history books!"

Bolt then rolled off of Sakura and dropped down beside her. And to his surprise, Sarada was soon positioned below him, sucking the remains of his cum and her mother's juices from his cock. And then she provided the same sexy clean-up service to her mother's cunt, lapping like a hungry kitten from Sakura's cum-drenched twat, which her mother rewarded with some satisfied groans.

After Sarada had completed her clean-up rounds, the threesome all relaxed on the bed and aimlessly caressed each other as they listened to the strains of Mitsumi Anko. But after awhile, Sakura announced that a bath was in order. Inviting them to join her if they wished, she gave both Sarada and Bolt some deep kisses before she ambled off to the bathroom.

Sarada and Bolt remained on the bed, and when they heard the bath water running, Sarada moved in closer and whispered to him, "So, I suppose you're wondering what goes on between my mom and me, huh?"

"You two are really close, that's for sure," Bolt offered in response. And then he let a few moments pass before he asked, "So, do you do this kind of thing often? You know, share a guy, and also get into each other?"

Sarada grinned a bit as she framed her reply, "Well, like mom said, you're the third guy we've had together. And the past couple times that we've done a threesome, we've gotten more into each other...you know, kissing and stuff...but it's not something we do when we're not with a guy, if that's what you mean. That's just too weird."

"I see," was all Boruto said as he mulled over what she had just told him. And then, his curiosity piqued, he asked, "So you two have done two other guys together, huh? That's wild!"

"Right?" Sarada replied, like she didn't quite believe it herself. And then, confiding in him, like he was sure she hadn't done with anyone else, including her best girl friends, she added, "The first guy was about two months ago, right after my eighteenth birthday, up at our lake house in Sunagakure. And it was with Noboru...he's a shinobi of from the Sand Village."

Continuing, Sarada said, "Noboru flirted with mom and me the whole weekend, though nothing happened. But both of us thought he was really cute and talked about which one of us should get him. And I guess Noboru picked up on that."

"Mom and I were staying in Sunagakure, so Noboru ended up joining us. I got him into my bed that night and it was pretty fun. Especially when mom 'accidentally' walked in on us and pretended to be really mad that Noboru was taking liberties with her daughter. But mom was smooth. In so many words, she let him know that the only way he could make it right was if he also fucked her. I'm pretty sure Noboru knew he was getting played, but what did he care? He got to fuck us both, and together! That's every guy's dream, right? To get a hot mom and daughter in bed together?"

"Yeah, I've sure loved it!" was all Bolt could say as he considered Sarada's story. But now he was interested to hear more, and Sarada seemed to enjoy having someone to tell her story to. "So, okay," Bolt continued, "Noboru was the first, and I'm the third, so who was the lucky second guy?"

"Well, you'll really like this one," she began, "It started about a month ago. My dad was out-of-town for the week and my mom met a couple of her girlfriends for drinks at Sarutobi's Sake House. Mom apparently made eye contact with Kiba Inazuka.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. The Kiba Inazuka? The same guy who was friends with our parents and has Wolf Jutsu?" asked Boruto.

"Yep! And once her girlfriends headed home, mom stuck around and had a drink with him, and then...

"Well," she continued, "Pretty soon, they went up to his room and fucked. And it turns out Kiba was really hung - not as big or thick as you, but definitely much bigger than mom was used to having. And she learned he was also a take-charge kind of guy in bed. He wasn't rough, but he was really uninhibited and knew what he liked and he wasn't afraid to ask for it. And he ate pussy like a demon."

Sarada looked at Bolt to check how he was taking all of this. And seeing the bemused smile on his face, she continued, "Mom called me later that evening to say she wasn't going to be home until late, and then the next morning over breakfast she filled me in. Kiba was going to be in town for a couple more days. She said that in addition to being great in bed, he was also a really nice guy. So mom asked if I'd like to have him over. We talked about how it would all go down, getting him here for both of us to fuck him and stuff, and I agreed."

Again looking at Bolt to make sure he was cool with hearing her story, Sarada went on, "So, mom didn't tell Kiba I was part of the deal. But when he got here, I came out to meet him, and like mom said, he was a really cute guy. I was just wearing a little pair of shorts and a t-shirt with no bra, so he apparently liked what he saw, because when I left the room he told mom I was a real babe. And then he asked if the two of us had ever done a threesome together. Mom was really surprised by that, but she told him the truth and said we'd done it once before. And when he asked if we'd liked it, she said yes."

"And then Kiba asked her why she'd invited him over - so the two of us could do a threesome with him." And when Sarada told Bolt this he had to laugh, "So he saw right through your little plan, huh?"

"Right, completely!" Sarada replied with a giggle. "He knew exactly what we were up to! Damn, talk about confident! But that's the way Kiba is. Anyway, I guess mom thought this was pretty funny, and asked if it was that obvious. He told her it was, but that he really liked our plan."

"So, the three of us had a couple of drinks to loosen up, and then we came in here and got naked. And everything mom had told me about him was true, so we had a lot of fun. And that was the first time that mom and I ever kissed in a sexy way." Sarada smiled as she stopped, thinking this might be a good place to end her story. But when Bolt looked at her and raised his eyebrows in a non-verbal,"Okay, go on," she knew they both wanted her to continue, so she picked up from there.

"Yeah, mom and I kissed. And at first, it was because Kiba asked us to. He didn't demand it or anything, but he told us it would be more fun if the two of us also got into each other, and not just into him. And he was right. But mom and I didn't do anything we didn't want to do, but we sure did things we'd never done before! So, when we were sucking his cock, he asked us to kiss each other, and we did. Just like we did with you tonight. And that was pretty hot, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I loved it," Bolt replied, "It was really hot!"

"So that's the way the night went. Mom and I kissed some, and he fucked us both." she said as she finished up this chapter of her story.

And that was it?" Bolt asked curiously, sensing there was more to this story.

"No, there's more. But do you really want me to go on?" she asked. "I'd love to tell you, but I don't want to make you jealous or anything."

"No, trust me on this, I'm not jealous," Bolt assured her. "If it wasn't for Noboru or Kiba, I doubt you two would have seduced me to join you tonight. So I'm really grateful to those guys!"

"Right," Sarada said with a thoughtful smile. "Well, okay then, I'll tell you the rest of it. See, Kiba is sort of a player despite dating Tamaki. He and mom told Naruto that they had a secret mission to Kumogakure when it was really just an excuse to bang each other's brains out. Dad was ironically home but he needed a day to catch up on his rest. I guess they talked a bit and he asked if he could come over for the weekend. And mom loved the idea, and figured I would too."

"Hold on," Boruto said as he remembered something. "Was that the same weekend where you and I were going to get together on Saturday night? But you called and told me something had come up and you'd tell me about it later? Was it that weekend?"

"Right, that was it," Sarada said with a sheepish smile. "So this is later, and I'm telling you about it."

"Fair enough," he chuckled, "Go on."

"Well," she continued, "Mom was done shopping on Friday and met Kiba here for lunch. And he came prepared for a big weekend. He brought booze and some weed - the same stuff we smoked earlier that he left for us - so by the time we got back from that mission with Mitsuki, the party had already started."

"Wow," Boruto said, "Sounds like a good time!"

"Yeah, it really was. And when I got home, mom was only wearing that same negligee she's had on tonight - Kiba gave that to her. And he was wearing that sexy wrap you've been wearing. And then he gave me a package from that lingerie store at the mall, and inside was a negligee for me too. And that's pretty much what we wore all weekend, day and night. We stayed loose for two days straight and fucked our brains out."

"And mom and I did some things we'd never dreamed of doing, both with each other and with him. Kiba encouraged us to be slutty, and we got into it. He'd ask us to do and say things that embarrassed us at first, but after a day or two, they didn't feel so slutty any more, you know? So by the time Kiba left on Sunday night, we were pretty uninhibited. And we were also exhausted, because that was a really wild couple of days. Can you believe it?" Sarada said as she looked at Bolt, an expression of guilt crossing her face. "Is that terrible? Are we bad people?"

"Not at all!" he said comfortingly. "You had a fun weekend in a safe place with two good people that you trust. There's nothing wrong with that!"

"I trust you, Boruto. Do you really think I'm not a slut or a bad person? Or my mom?" she asked with genuine concern.

"I promise, you don't have anything to feel guilty about," Bolt said assuredly. "Nor about tonight with me either! Okay? This slutty thing you've got going is really fun and hot. So you don't need to scale it back for me, that's for sure."

Looking at him with a sheepish smile, Sarada said, "Okay" as she leaned over to kiss him. "We know this slutty thing is mostly an act, but it is really fun!"

The two lovers kissed for a bit and then went in and joined Sarada's mom in their big Jacuzzi bathtub for a candlelight soak, accompanied by more fondling and making out. And when they returned to the bed, they saw that it was now 2am, and after the soothing bath, they were pretty wiped out. So they all climbed under the covers and pretty soon were fast asleep.

Bolt was awakened the following morning by the sensation of having his cock sucked. And when he opened his eyes, he saw his two lovers huddled around his crotch, sweetly licking and sucking his member.

The window shades were drawn, and the room was pretty dark, so it took Bolt a minute to regain his senses, but glancing at the clock he saw it was 9am. Considering his options, Boruto figured he only had about another hour or two with this insatiable duo and should make the most of it - and perhaps work on some of their lover Kiba's moves and expectations in the process.

"Good morning, ladies!" Bolt whispered down to them, and watched as they gave him sexy smiles while continuing their lustful attentions to his cock.

"I need to leave in about an hour or two," he continued, "but there are a couple of things I'd like you to do with me before I go. Okay?"

They both had their mouths wrapped around his organ as they gave him affirmative nods.

"Sakura, I really want to fuck your big beautiful tits. I've been dying to get them wrapped around my cock ever since I first met you."

"And Sarada," Bolt continued, "I really want to get you up on your hands and knees while I shove my cock up your sweet ass. Okay?"

Smiling, they both nodded and grinned to show their enthusiasm for his plan. And, Boruto thought, they also showed some surprise at his new take-charge attitude.

So he continued, "And after all of that, I'm probably gonna' shoot another really big load, so I'll let you two decide where you want me to put it. And finally, I kinda' think you two were holding back on your slutty thing with me last night. So, if you feel like getting really nasty this morning, I want you to do that."

And after Bolt said this, his two lovers looked at each other and raised their eyebrows in an, "Oh, really!" kind of signal, followed by some sexy-sounding chuckles. And then they resumed sucking him off, but now with an increased passion for getting him huge and ready for what was about to come.

And it wasn't long after that Boruto was straddling Sakura's chest as she squeezed his stiff monster between her fleshy tits, taking its head into her mouth with each of his upward thrusts.

To further accentuate their pleasures, Sarada went to the bathroom and returned with a bottle of baby oil and squirted a stream of it onto her mother's cleavage, which added a perfect lubricant to their fucking.

And in response to Boruto's open request for increased nastiness, his lovers were both now into the act and describing and coaxing their lovemaking, employing some of their developing nasty verbal skills.

"You love my big tits, don't you Bolt?" Sakura cooed up to him as he slid his cock head into her open mouth. "And you love fucking them like they're a huge pussy, don't you? Like a huge pussy made special for your huge cock!"

"Oh yeah, Sakura," Boruto grunted, " I do love fucking your big beautiful tits. This feels amazing!"

Boruto was in heaven and could have easily allowed himself to unload an ungodly torrent of hot seed all over Sakura's big tits. But he slipped into his Zen zone and gathered the restraint he needed, knowing there was a tight asshole nearby awaiting him.

And Sarada was now also in the act as she put her head down onto her mother's chest and shoved her mouth over Boruto's cock's knob when it next slid out from between her mother's big tits.

"Yeah, baby, you are so fucking hot!" Sarada whispered up to him as his big knob slid out of her mouth, "So hot! Fucking my mom's big slippery tits with your fat cock!"

And after a dozen more squishy shoves of his slick rod between Sakura's glistening tits, Boruto was ready for Sarada.

"Are you ready for me, baby. Are you ready for me to shove this big prick into your tight asshole?"

"Oh yeah!" she replied. "Kiba fucked my ass, but you probably already guessed that. Yeah, he really busted my ass the last time we were together with him. And I loved it. But it's your big cock that I really want up there now. I want you to stretch me out, baby, stretch out my asshole just like you've been doing to my pussy!"

"Then get ready for me," Bolt playfully growled down to Sarada as he gave her mother's tits one last thrust of his slick shaft, "Show me that you want it!"

Sarada responded by moving aside and getting up on her hands and knees. And then she reached a hand around and spread out her ass cheeks, exposing her puckered anus.

"Come here, lover. Come here and give it to me!" Sarada moaned. "I'm ready!"

Bolt leaned down and gave Sakura a long kiss, and then dismounted her torso and slid over to her nubile daughter's awaiting sphincter.

The bottle of oil sat on the nearby bedside table, so Bolt reached over and grabbed it and shot some onto his hand and into Sarada's asshole, lubricating them both for the upcoming act. And as he did, Sakura came in to assist by rubbing his slick cock with one hand while she worked the oil into Sarada's anus.

"Now let's get this big boy in there," Sakura whispered sexily as she helped Bolt maneuver his throbbing beast into her daughter's tight ass. Rubbing more of the oil onto his huge knob, Sakura then slowly shoved it into Sakura's now-open sphincter.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" Sarada moaned as Bolt's mushroom knurl penetrated her tight hindquarters. "Oh, my god! Kiba didn't feel anything like this! Your cock is so big, Boruto! My god! Give me more! More!"

Still with Sakura's assistance, more of Bolt's cock was shoved into Sarada, and as it did, her anus clamped onto it like a suctioning vise.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" Sarada moaned again, "Oh, god, yes!"

This gradual insertion of his veiny stallion into Sarada's tight asshole, accompanied by her groans and wails, continued until it Bolt was fully inside her.

"Oh, sweetie, are you doing okay?" Sakura said with some concern, seeing how tightly affixed her daughter's anus was to its lusty intruder.

"Oh, yes, this feels amazing!" Sarada assured her, "Now Boruto, fuck me. Go slow at first, but then I want you to really give it to me!"

As instructed, Boruto grabbed Sarada's waist and drove his thick meat into her slowly, and then, as her tight chute gradually widened, he increased his thrusts.

"Yeah, baby, that's right...that's right!" Sarada assured him, "Yeah, baby, yeah!"

And while Boruto continued ass-fucking her daughter, Sakura crouched beside him and kissed him while she fondled his abdomen and rubbed Sarada's ass.

"Give it to her, Boruto!" Sakura whispered, "She loves this. She went wild when Kiba fucked her ass with his big cock. And when she begged him to do it again later, he made her eat my pussy at the same time. Would you like that too, lover? You wanna' see your girlfriend eat my pussy while you drive that big fucker up her sweet ass?"

"Oh, yeah, that's exactly what I want!" Bolt snarled eagerly, "Sarada, I want you to eat some pussy now, just like you did before."

Pleased that Bolt liked her suggestion, Sakura positioned herself in front of Sarada and spread her legs as her daughter dropped down and shoved her head into her mother's juicy cunt.

"Oh, yeah, sweetie, you are so good!" Sakura moaned as Sarada worked her mouth and tongue into her cunt. "Oh, that's right...that's right!"

And while Sarada commenced her cunnilingus, Boruto continued plunging his cock in and out of her ass. Though her rear love tunnel had stretched some to accommodate his beast, it was still a tight fit and her anus clung to him like a clenched fist, which felt incredible.

Now really grinding into her, Boruto was dripping with sweat as his pelvis pummeled against Sarada's reddened ass cheeks, making slapping sounds with each thrust.

"Oh, fuck me, Boruto!" Sarada moaned while she licked her mother's sodden twat, "Fuck my ass, baby! That's right, fuck it!"

Insatiable, Sarada had shoved a hand into her pussy and was now manically rubbing her clit while Bolt took care of her from behind. And given the tongue-lashing Sarada was administering to Sakura, the only question remaining was who would be the first to pop their cork.

The answer to that question was soon supplied by Sakura, as she started to writhe and moan and shove her twat deeper into Sarada's face.

"Oh, god, yes!" Sakura moaned. "Oh...yes...yes!" And then she was shuddering and growling as her orgasm overtook her whole body.

Knowing that Sarada might also be about ready to join this orgasm club, Bolt grabbed her waist even tighter and drove his cock into her ass with a ferocity that surprised them both.

"Oh, fuck, Boruto! Holy fuck!" Sarada screamed as she drove her hand into her cunt while he hungrily plowed her ass. And it was then only moments before she, too, let loose with a wailing, "Oh, god, yes!" of her own. Bolt could feel her orgasmic tremors increasing and continued pounding her until she was gasping and moaning, "Oh, god...yes...yes...yes!"

But feeling his own cum rising, Bolt had no willpower left to hold it back, so after a few more deep thrusts into his lover's ass, he announced, "Oh, yeah, get ready! Get ready!"

Sakura was the first to react, and scrambled onto her knees demanding, "Give it to me, Boruto! I want it in my mouth!"

But Sarada also broke through her own orgasmic haze and slid forward, extracting herself from Boruto's throbbing cock, and turned to face him.

So with mother and daughter both squatting before him, Bolt grabbed his pulsing cock in his hand and directed it towards their faces as he erupted.

"Oh, yeah...yeah!" Bolt groaned as his cock began to spasm and his first huge volley of cum rocketed out.

But both of his lovers were ready, and Sarada's mouth was the first one to envelope his throbbing cock as it began to spew a monster load of ejaculate. And when her mouth was full, her mother ably took over and sucked off the remaining seed that he blew.

But no sooner had Sarada begun to gag down her first portion of cum, that another somewhat smaller volley erupted. And having nowhere for it to go, Sakura grabbed Bolt's shaft and directed his seed onto her own face, and then onto Sarada's. So when his cock finally ceased its emissions, both of their faces were splattered with his jizz.

Looking at each other and laughing, Sakura and Sarada began to kiss, trading Bolt's cum from mouth to mouth, and licking it off of each other's faces.

"Whoa, you are too much!" Bolt could only laugh and groan as he then watched this mother-daughter duo tag team his huge slippery cock, sucking off its last globs of milky ejaculate.

"Hey Bolt I have an idea? Why don't you try using your Shadow Clones to fuck us?" asked Sarada.

"GREAT...FUCKING...IDEA!" he said as he prepared his jutsu and soon shadow clones of himself appeared.

"Okay boys get to work!" he said as the clones attacked Sarada and Sakura. Bolt was not done just yet.


End file.
